


Verstand und Gefühl

by Nachtauge, Nachtwoelfin



Category: Sturm der Liebe (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, First Time, Insecure Charlotte, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtauge/pseuds/Nachtauge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtwoelfin/pseuds/Nachtwoelfin
Summary: Monatelang hatten ihr Verstand und ihr Gefühl miteinander gerungen, hatten ihre Gefühle die Nähe zu Nils gesucht und ihr Verstand auf Abstand bestanden. Und selbst als Nils sie endlich küsste, wollte Charlottes Verstand sich nicht geschlagen geben.





	Verstand und Gefühl

**Author's Note:**

> Als die Beziehung von Nils und Charlotte zerbrach und sich Nils wie der größte Mistkerl aufführte, dachte ich, ich könnte mir die beiden nie wieder anschauen. Aber dann tat ich es doch und entdeckte, dass ihr Anfang immer noch genauso zauberhaft war wie zuvor, voller Liebe, Zärtlichkeit und wunderbarer kleiner Unsicherheiten, ganz gleich, wie es später zu Ende ging. Und dann musste ich einfach etwas zu den beiden schreiben... Diese Geschichte setzt im Anschluss an den zweiten Kuss der beiden ein, als Charlotte vor Nils' Tür stand.

* * *

 

 

…

„ _Ich hab mich in dich verliebt.“_

„ _Warum sagst du das denn nicht gleich...“_

…

 

Es war ein atemberaubender Kuss, den sie miteinander teilten. Er hatte nichts gemein mit dem vorsichtigen Kuss vom Vortag, nein, dieser Kuss war wie eine Naturgewalt, der Zweifeln nicht einmal den Hauch einer Chance ließ. Charlotte wurde davon hinweggerissen, fortgetragen von all dem kleinlichen, boshaften Gerede, bis es nur noch Nils und sie gab und er sie immer noch küsste, ungestüm und genau so leidenschaftlich, wie sie es sich monatelang ersehnt hatte. Sie nahm kaum war, wie er sie aus ihrem Mantel schälte, wie er seine eigene Jacke zur Seite warf, während er sie rückwärts zum Sofa drängte. Sie sank auf die Polster und er war immer noch über ihr, küsste ihren Mund, ihren Hals, den Ansatz ihres Dekolletés, während sie irgendwie das Kunststück zustande brachten, ihre Schuhe von ihren Füßen zu streifen. Sein Bart kratzte über ihre Haut und sie seufzte wohlig, genoss das Gewicht seines Körpers auf dem ihren und das Gefühl seiner auf Wanderschaft gehenden Hände. Sie dachte an gar nichts mehr, bis sie Nils' Finger an den Knöpfen ihrer Bluse spürte, wie er den ersten Knopf öffnete, dann den zweiten, und plötzlich waren all die Gedanken wieder da, die der Kuss auf so wunderbare Weise zum Verschwinden gebracht hatte.

Unwillkommene Bilder von Nils' Ex-Freundinnen schoben sich ihr vor Augen, jung und schön, wie geradewegs den Seiten eines Modemagazins entstiegen. Nicht so wie sie, überhaupt nicht so wie sie und mit einem Mal schien der Altersunterschied wieder unüberwindlich. _Zwanzig Jahre_ , hämmerte es in ihrem Kopf und sie dachte an all die hämischen Kommentare, die sie die letzten Monate hatte ertragen müssen. _Zwanzig Jahre. Das ist zu viel, wie könnte er darüber hinweg sehen? Wie könnte er mich tatsächlich wollen?_ _Wie kann das hier nicht ein einziges großes Missverständnis sein?_

Unbewusst hatte sich ihr Arm über ihren Oberkörper geschoben und sie nahm ihn erst wahr, als Nils in seiner Bewegung inne hielt.

„Charlotte“, flüsterte er.

Seine Fingerspitzen lagen immer noch auf der Knopfleiste und sie spürte ihre prickelnde Wärme durch den Stoff hindurch auf ihrer Haut. Sie sehnte sich nach der Berührung, die sie versprachen, aber die Zweifel hielten ihren Arm hartnäckig an Ort und Stelle. Sie wartete darauf, dass er noch etwas sagte, irgendetwas, doch er blieb still. Vorsichtig hob sie die Augen zu seinem Gesicht und sein Blick verschlug ihr den Atem. Glühendes Verlangen las sie darin, nach ihr, nach ihrem Körper, eine Begierde, die sie nie für möglich gehalten hatte. _Er will mich_ , dachte sie benommen, _er will mich wirklich_ , und ihr schwindelte, als eine Welle heißer Lust über sie hinwegrollte und all ihre Zweifel mit sich nahm, jedes höhnische Wort von Friedrich, jeden gehässigen Blick von Beatrice.

„Charlotte“, flüsterte er noch einmal und jetzt war sie es, die den nächsten Knopf öffnete. Sie richtete sich ein wenig auf und zog die Bluse über ihre Schultern, während Nils ihren BH öffnete. Sie ließ beides zu Boden fallen und sank wieder zurück auf die Couch, ohne Nils aus den Augen zu lassen. Die Art, wie er sie ansah, erregte sie mehr, als sie sagen konnte, und als er langsam eine Hand auf ihre Brust legte und sanft streichelte, stöhnte sie laut auf. Er warf ihr einen raschen Blick zu und als sie lächelte, lächelte auch er. Charlotte streckte eine Hand aus und zupfte am Kragen seines Hemdes. Er griff nach hinten, zerrte Hemd und T-Shirt über seinen Kopf und schmiss sie achtlos zur Seite. Dann beugte er sich wieder über sie und küsste sie erneut, tief und leidenschaftlich, während ihre Hände über seinen sportlichen Körper strichen. Sie spürte, wie seine Muskeln unter der warmen Haut arbeiteten, und sie seufzte leise in den Kuss. Er war so unglaublich attraktiv. Charlotte wusste nur zu gut, dass nicht wenige der weiblichen Gäste seine Sportkurse ausschließlich seinetwegen buchten und trotzdem war er jetzt hier, mit ihr. Es erschien ihr immer noch unglaublich, auch wenn sie seine Erregung inzwischen deutlich spüren konnte.

Ihre Finger arbeiteten sich nach vorne und öffneten seine Hose. Nils richtete sich ein wenig auf und kämpfte sich aus seiner letzten Kleidung und sie tat es ihm gleich, bis sie sich endlich aneinander schmiegten, Haut an Haut, ohne ein Quäntchen störenden Stoffes zwischen ihnen. Nils küsste ihren Hals, dann ihre Brüste, liebkoste sie mit seiner Zunge und während der ganzen Zeit spürte sie seine Härte an ihrem Oberschenkel und dieses Gefühl sandte brennende Schauer durch ihren Körper, bis sie keinen Moment länger warten konnte. Sie zog ihn zwischen ihre Beine und mit einem herrlichen kleinen Schnaufen drang er in sie ein und erfüllte sie bis in die letzte Ecke ihres Körpers mit Ekstase.

Nach dem ganzen Ärger ihrer letzten Ehe, nach all den Lügen, den Manipulationen, den Kämpfen, die sie hatte ausstehen müssen, hatte sie sich geschworen, der Männerwelt ein für alle Mal den Rücken zu kehren. Nichts konnte das wert sein, nichts konnte all den Kummer, den Friedrich ihr zugefügt hatte, wert sein, um sich noch einmal auf das Abenteuer Liebe einzulassen, hatte sie gedacht. Sie hatte zwei desaströse Ehen hinter sich, sie hatte ihren Verlobten zu Grabe getragen, es war genug. Und doch, sie hatte vergessen, was für ein wunderbares Gefühl es war, dieser Rausch, der sie benebelte, sie über sich hinaus hob, dieses maßlose Begehren eines anderen Körpers, der sich heiß an sie presste und sie ausfüllte. Gott, wie hatte sie bei all dem vergessen können, wie wunderbar Sex war und das sie niemals darauf verzichten könnte, niemals.

Nils bewegte sich vorsichtig und schlagartig verschwanden alle Gedanken an andere Männer und nur er blieb zurück, aufrichtig, humorvoll, einfühlsam und so unglaublich begehrenswert. Charlotte stöhnte.

„Nils“, wisperte sie und presste sich an ihn. „Nils...“

Nils erschauderte, als er seinen Namen von ihren Lippen hörte.

„Nils“, wiederholte sie noch einmal rau, ihm so nah wie nur irgend möglich, und begann, seinen Stößen entgegen zu kommen. Sie bewegte sich gegen ihn und gemeinsam glitten sie in den Rhythmus, den sie vorgab.

Nils vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals. „Gott, Charlotte“, keuchte er, als sie schneller wurde. „Charlotte...“ Seine Finger krallten sich angestrengt in ihre Schultern, als seine Bewegungen härter und ungestümer wurden. Kleine Schweißperlen rannen über seinen Körper und Charlotte wölbte sich ihm entgegen, während ihr lautes und unkontrolliertes Stöhnen von den Wänden zurückgeworfen wurde.

„Nur noch einen Moment“, raunte sie, „nur noch... ein bisschen...“

Die Segelschiffe an der Wand über ihnen verschwammen, wurden zu konturlosen weißen Flecken. Nils' abgehackter Atem wurde lauter und endete schließlich in einem erstickten Schrei, als er in ihr kam. Sie presste ihn ein letztes Mal tief in sich hinein, spürte, wie er erzitterte, als sich ihre Muskeln um ihn zusammenzogen, und sie ihm nachfolgte in die köstliche, wunderbare Vollendung, die sie beide um Atem ringend zurückließ.

„Das war... unglaublich“, flüsterte Nils an ihrem Ohr. Er stemmte sich auf einen Ellbogen und sah auf sie herab. Nun, da das erste Verlangen nacheinander gestillt war, stand Zärtlichkeit in seinem Blick. „Du...“, er hauchte kleine Küsse auf ihr Gesicht, „... bist unglaublich.“

Charlotte fuhr durch sein verschwitztes Haar. Es war weich unter ihren Fingern und sie wurde überwältigt von der Macht der Gefühle, die sie für ihn empfand. Es war vorschnell, viel zu überstürzt, mahnte ihr Kopf. Ihr törichter, alter Fehler. Noch vor so kurzer Zeit war sie der festen Überzeugung gewesen, dass von ihrem Herzen überhaupt nicht mehr genug übrig war, um es so voreilig zu verschenken. Und doch nützte es nichts sich etwas vorzumachen. Nils hatte die Bruchstücke ihres Herzens zusammengeklaubt und mit neuer Hoffnung erfüllt, neuen Gefühlen, und jetzt hielt er es in Händen, unwiederbringlich. Sie hatte nicht die Macht, es ihm wieder zu entreißen, und während sie in seine Augen sah, fehlte ihr auch gänzlich der Wille dazu.

„Ich bin so verliebt in dich.“ Die Worte drängten über ihre Lippen, als würde ihr Inneres von diesen Gefühlen überlaufen.

„Und ich in dich.“

Keine Spur von Unaufrichtigkeit war in seinem Blick zu lesen und Charlotte spürte, wie seine Worte auch noch die letzten Mauern aus Zweifel und Angst niederrissen, die ihr Verstand um ihr Herz zu errichten versucht hatte. Sie küsste ihn, durchströmt von einem heißen Glücksgefühl, das sie schon sehr lange nicht mehr empfunden hatte.

 

 

°°°

 

 

 


End file.
